High Ride
by karenlol
Summary: Wes and Avery are broken up. Will they quickly mend back together or will they separate, possibly forever?
1. Broken

**High Ride**

**Yo, this girl here needs inspiration to write her new series tomorrow. Can someone help me? I'm in a pinch and a deadline.**

* * *

Avery's POV:

I decided to go out with Wes (A/N: Are they broken up because I'm not clear on their relation) after the monthly ignorant BuddyBopping. "Hey Avery, have you seen my silly hat for school?" Chloe asked, plopping down the stairs.

"No, but mom and dad are in the kitchen. Why don't you go ask them where your hat is?" she nodded and headed toward the kitchen. "Stan! I need you to come here!" Stan came downstairs after chewing something of my mom's.

"What? I was chewing the shoelace of your mom's. It was lacey, bland." he spoke, sitting on the couch.

"Why are you so against my mom? You know you're not supposed to sit on the couch. He commented on my latest video!" Stan looked clueless. I'm still in love with Wes, I guess. We broke up after two years together.

"'What ate you first? Yourself or the bear?' Oh my gosh, Stan. Come look at this, this is ridiculous." Stan jumped up onto my legs. "I don't believe it!" I sighed. "I know, Wes has gone too far. This has to stop." I sighed yet again.

"No, I meant there's a huge sale at the dog barn catcher. But Wes is no good." he spoke. "I'm BuddyBopping him a message right now!" I was furious. I BuddyBopped him to meet me at the park.

* * *

"Hi Avery, enjoy the serenity of insecurity?" Wes asked sarcastically. "No, not really. I wanted to do something a while ago, I just didn't know how to do it."

I straddled to get next to him. This was it, the moment I said those six accounting words to be taken seriously. "I guess, here I go. I'm still in love with you, Wes." I spoke. He just stood there, aimlessly staring at me.

"Well, I gotta go. See you later, Wes." I was about to leave, I turned back. I left Wes again.

* * *

I turned the TV on. I normally wouldn't be watching television but I'm just really depressed. With the laughs in the background, the doorbell rang. "I got it!" I shouted, walking to the door.

"Wes... What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'll explain to you." I let him come in. "Look, I made a mistake," he sighed. "I shouldn't have dumped you for Michelle. I guess, what I'm trying to say here is, I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings, Avery."

"Well, apology accepted. But not good enough to mend my heart you caused to break." my voice cracked. I love you, Wes. I mean it. "Wes, I loved hanging out with you. But you broke me."

He left with silence in the air.


	2. Heart wants what the heart wants

**Chapter 2**

Avery's POV:

It's been one week, and every day has been hell. Wes has kept bothering me every day for a week. "Wes! Go away!" I heard him knocking on the front door window.

"Never!" he resided.

"Why would you do this to me? What did I ever do to you to make myself deserve this?!" I shouted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Avery, who are you arguing with?" my dad asked, walking out the office. "Wes." I deliberately said.

"Alright, that's enough," he opened the door, Wes walking in. I crossed my arms. "Wes, apologize to Avery. Right now." my dad quaintly spoke. Wes scoffed. "I'm sorry, Ivory." he spoke. I wanted to kill him. My dad held me back.

"Say her name, Wes." my father retained me. He scoffed. "Fine. I'm sorry, Avery."

"I'm sorry too." I smiled. "There you go. I'll be in my office." my dad smiled and went back in his office.

"You mean it?" I asked. "Yeah, it was stupid. I guess you could date other people. I'll always be your friend. I'm so sorry, I let my jealousy get the best of me." I hugged him.

"I'm sorry too," I released from the hug. "I guess, when I saw the girl with you, I just got green-eyed. The girl was just so, so beautiful." I sat down in frustration.

He sat down beside me. He entwined his hand in mine, he smiled. "Kyra was cute, but you're beautiful." I smiled. "Thanks, Wes. That means a lot coming from you." I leant in, he leant in. Closer.

When my brother came, we quickly sprang apart. Curse you, Tyler! "Hey guys. Have either of you seen my yo-yo?" Tyler came, searching thoroughly through everything.

"No, Tyler. Maybe you can ask dad?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, okay. Thanks, Avery!" Tyler ran into dad's office.

"Now, where were we?" Wes leaned in. He kissed me with spearmint breath.

Tyler's POV:

The next morning, I went to school. "S'up, Nikki?" I asked. "Hi. Get out of my face." Nikki rudely spoke.

Nikki is the head cheerleader of the school. "Give me a D, give me a O. Give me a R, give me a K! What's that spell? Dork." she grinned at me.

"Technically, I'm a nerd." I corrected her. She scoffed. "Give me an, I don't care." she chewed her gum obnoxiously. She thinks she's the princess of this school, just 'cause her daddy owns this school. She's so bitchy, I want her so bad.

Nikki clapped her hands. "Girls, let's go." they walked to class. Nikki's luscious hair, combined with her strawberry scent, and her curves, god.

Nikki's POV:

"Tyler's such a dork." I spoke. "I think he's cute." Andrea gnawed. I glared at her, then sprayed some of my perfume on myself. "I mean, you have to get to know somebody, before judging someone, right?" Andrea asked.

"Nick doesn't have to do that, right Nikki?" Chiyo asked. "Right. God, Andrea." I shook my head.

"Whatever. I think you have a crush on him, Nick. That's why you're being harsh. Don't pretend you're not H-O-H in love with Tyler." Andrea stated.

HOH, heads over heels. No, I'm not!

After school, I went to the smoothie palace, alone. Little did I know that Tyler would be there. "Hello, people. Nikki is here, don't be afraid." I justified loudly. I need a smoothie. "Hi, one kiwi smoothie please." I put the money on the counter.

"Hey Nikki. You wanna hang out sometime?" Tyler stumbled across people, but tripped with a smoothie in his hand.

He spilled yellow stuff on my designer dress. I retained from brutally killing him. "TYLER," he winced. "I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH A DORK LIKE YOU! YOU'RE G-R-O-S-S." I spelled out for him. "Don't spell at me, Nick. I know when I'm not wanted. I'll leave." he stated.

"Okay, first of all, only friends call me that. Second, that shirt is totally ugly. Third of all, NO ONE WILL EVER WANT YOU. Fourth, I hate you. Fifth, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS OUTFIT. LAST OF ALL, YOU'RE A MAJORIFIC DORK! GO AWAY!" I cried. "Fine." he left.


End file.
